When I was Lost, You Found Me
by tiffany.ray5
Summary: Moving away from her childhood home was hard, but the friends she soon made, made everything seem easy again. Rosalynn Cornell was vivacious at times but it seemed to only be a facade, masking away the troubles she dealt with in her life. When Sirius opens up to her, she takes off that mask and in return opens up to him. She may have found the light at the end of the tunnel.


**This is my first story so please be kind. This is a SiriusXOc story so if you dislike OCs please direct your attention to a elsewhere. I would enjoy some good old fashion contrustive criticism so feel free to give me your opinion and even suggestions. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I've been doing some research on the Marauders Era so everything would be correct. I hope everyone likes it. I will update soon. Happy reading everyone!**

 **Also I do not own anything but my OC's, everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

She never imagined she'd be leaving her home, the place were she created memories and learned how to ride a broomstick. The once cluttered hallways where her and her 3 brothers once chased each other around were now bare. Two trunks sat in her room, where she was still packing the last of her robes and other things. It was bittersweet.

Once the last of her belongings were packed away she took a moment to reminisce, looking around the larger crimson red room with large floor length windows, she took notice of the marks on the walls where she once attempted to paint them because she had no parchment and the hole in one wall where she had flown straight into it on her broomstick. She wept silent tears and wore a sad smile. Yet she looked forward to the new memories that her new home held for her. Not that much time would be spent there, in a months time she would be shipped off to Hogwarts the renowned school of witchcraft and wizardry. She would be alone in a new place where she didn't know anyone. All her brothers having already finished school were now beginning their own lives. She was happy for them to say the least.

She stepped into the doorway of her bathroom that was attached to her room and looked around to make sure nothing was forgotten, looking up she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her hair, which has never been quite cooperative, sat in messy bun on the top of her head and there were dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She was never good at it, she rarely slept at night and when she did it was often spent twisting and turning and being plagued with nightmares she could never quite understand. When she couldn't sleep she would hop on her broom and sore off into the night sky. She found those moments the most relaxing. As much as should would miss her childhood home she knew that the sky would always be the same where ever she went and she could always escape into the curtain of stars.

"Remember when I pushed you out of that window when we were young, I was trying to teach you how to ride a broom" Phineas stood in the threshold of her room with his arms crossed. She turned and looked at him, a smile tugging on her lips.

"All I remember was falling into the shrubbery" shaking her head, her smile only growing more prominent. He stepped towards her opening his arms and pulling her into a strong hug.

Her brother often forgot his own strength; he played professional Quidditch with the Puddlemere United as one of their beaters. He was very skilled in his profession and he and everyone that he played with was well aware of his skill and experience. Her other two brothers on the other hand were very different from Phineas. Bennett and Garrett just recently had finished school at Magus Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Italy, where all the siblings had been attending, they have yet to find a profession and they were in no rush to do so. Oh how her brothers were lucky enough to not have to go and live in an unfamiliar school for the next 2 years.

"Why must we leave here?" she mumbled into his chest. She didn't want the embrace to end, knowing all to well that her time with her family was limited. Phineas rubbed her back and she felt like crying. "You know how fathers job is, and look at it like this Rose…" he paused "you'll be living closer to me" and at that she looked up from his chest and they grinned at each other.

If there was anything you needed to know about Rosalynn Cornell it was that she held onto her memories and family tightly with an iron grip. She kept old pictures of her parents and siblings that were taken before she was thought of and kept knick-knacks that she collected from different experiences and adventures. She was much like her father, a pack rat, but not a hoarder. They kept what was emotionally valuable to them. Their house once was covered in picture frames, books, and the things the collected from their endeavors. Now the walls hung bare and the rooms empty. They had a new adventure ahead of them and Rosalynn, despite being sad about leaving, was excited to make new memories.

Rosalynn pulled away from the embrace and shuffled over to her two trunks and began to shut them, she pulled on her dark red robe and fastened the clasp, checked her pocket for her wand, upon feeling the cool ebony wood she retracted her hands from her pockets and looked back up to her brother.

"Do you think I'll be okay? Perhaps I could join the schools Quidditch team" at her question he raised an eyebrow and a small smirk graced his lips. "You'll be okay, but…" she frowned at his reluctance to continue "But what, you fool?" her brow furrowed and she became inpatient. "I just don't know how those boy's will feel when they see you play Quidditch, you've learned from the best you know" an arrogant smile now sat upon his face and she simply stared at him before bursting into uncontrolled laughter, Phineas joining shortly after.

Once the laugher died down, Phineas pulled his wand from his robe pocket and with a swift flick of his wrist the trunks lifted from the floor, using his wand he directed them out of the room and down the hall way, were he followed. Rosalynn was alone once again; she took one last look at her empty room and grabbed her broomstick. She was close to walking out the room, broomstick in hand when she stopped and turned to the large window on the adjacent wall. Not a second thought was given before she walked up to the window opened it wide, swung her leg over her broom and kicked of the windowsill.

* * *

Stepping through the doorway of her new home was a moment to remember. Her mother ran across the foyer chasing the two naughty cats, which were more family than pets. Bennett and Garrett were running down from the staircase in which both of them tripped on their own feet and proceeded to tumble down the stairs right onto their mother, thus both cats escaping the flustered woman.

Phineas ran forward to help his tangled up family. All Rosalynn could do was smile. She loved her chaotic family. There was one family member missing, her father, Llewellyn Cornell. He was a very brave man, who worked with dragons. He was often gone on trips, but his job finally has caused his family to uproot and move to Great Britain.

"Those damned cats got into our roast duck" Josephine Cornell growled, stomping her foot much like a child. Their mother has always seemed young in mentality and looks. She was beautiful. "Well mum, I recommend not stepping away from the roast duck around those two…" "…You know they can be quiet naughty" Garrett started and Bennett finished. "I don't blame her at all, those cats are too are very clever and very evil" Phineas was never fond of the two cats, which went by the names of Stanley and Marta.

"They are not evil, Phineas. They are simply smarter than you are" Rosalynn finally speaking up, a thin smile gracing her lips, she couldn't help but let it grow larger, she loved these people, and she loved pestering them. Phineas frowned at her, and the twins and their mother began to chuckle. "You say that, but I'm not the one who thought they could fly in their room" and at that her smile was wiped from her face, she shot a look at him. Her mother and father did not know about the hole in the wall, and her bothers refused to repair it for her. "You were riding your broom in your room?" her mother spoke. Rosalynn simply nodded and a smirk spread across her face.

"Yes, but that is in the past, so it no longer matters seeing as we have a new home now" she said all of this coolly. Her mother shook her head but smiled, she wasn't going to question further because the words her daughter spoke were true. "What ever you did, don't let it happen here" that's all she said before the woman once again returned to the kitchen.

"Sis, it's great of you to finally join us.." "..where of you been". She by now was used to her brothers finishing each other, for a long time she thought it was awfully cliché for twins to do such a thing, but all the pairs of twins she had met had done this and she soon realized the bond that twins had. She was happy to say her and her brothers all had a strong bond though. "I was packing the last of my things, two trunks, who would've thought I had so many belongings" she replied coolly. "You keep everything you get your hands on Rose, what do you mean" Bennett replied. She knew that was the truth.

"At least I don't keep my rubbish" her retort was quick, she knew this was the truth as well, Bennett and Garrett never picked up after themselves and she soon supposed they didn't know where the rubbish bins were.

"She also decided to take a ride on her broom, I had to go find, I did" Phineas interjected before an argument sparked. In all the years he never thought he'd find anyone that loved to be on a broom more than he. He had taught her how to ride, so he could not expect anything less as he dedicated every hour he could to teach her something he loved and that she came to love. She had always adored seeing her brothers happy and often strived to learn about the things they liked to do and listened about things that interested them. "I just had to one last time Phin, we may never see our old home again"

"She just like that cause…" "… She is growing up to be an old bat" and at that the argument Phineas tried to avoid was no longer avoidable.

* * *

In almost no time Rosalynn was completely moved in, as was the rest of the family by the end of the week. Rosalynn's room was not much different from her old one, the walls were the same crimson red, her room was also on the left side of the house and had a balcony attached to it that let the light in. She had a bathroom across from her large bed and the exit to her room was to the left of it. She had a large wardrobe placed next to the door to her bathroom and the two trunks still sat open in the middle of her room. A small mahogany vanity sat the right of her bed.

She sat silently on her bed and read the list of things she would need for school this year. The paper in one hand and her other hand holding her forehead, she had a small migraine forming on the left side of her head. She stood up slowly and walked to her balcony and shut the glass doors and pulled the curtains together to block the sunlight from her room. She had experienced these migraines many times a week, normally in the afternoon before the sun goes down, and she knew what had to be done to prevent as much pain as possible.

She pulled off her clothes and let them drop to the floor beneath her feet, stepping over them carefully, seeing as her room was now very dark. She made her way to her bathroom, closed the curtain in there and lit 3 small candles, not daring to turn on a light, before she turned on the tap, and waited for the water to fill the tub to the brim. By this time it was a full on migraine, just as she expected.

Once the water engulfed her body, the tense muscles relaxed. Her mind wondered to far off places thinking of what was too come. Her mind wondered so far into the recent dreams she had been having, all very similar to each other. She stood in Diagon Alley, around bodies of people she knew from school, and in front of her was a large red curtain suspended in the air separating her from the other side of the alleyway. She would always her screams and groans of pain, and the last breathe of many, she would try to walk to the curtain but every step she took the curtain would become further away. She feared this dream, she never could find out what was behind the curtain and it scared her to her bones.

Once an hour had passed she decided to free herself from the enchanting embrace of the bath. Her migraine was much better now but she could still feel it. "Rosa are you in there?" she heard her father call from her room. "Yes sir, I'm in the bathroom" she replied. She quickly dressed again, blew out her candles and entered her room where her father stood next to her bedside table turning the lamp on to offer some light to see his daughter.

She ran to her father almost instantly, she had not seen him since before they moved into their new home. "It took you long enough" she looked up into his green eyes that matched her own. "I'm so sorry, my dear" he started "You know how moody dragons can be" he finished rubbing her back. She parted from their embrace and shook her head; she knew the complications that her father's job came with.

She sat down on her bed and he followed "How's moving in? Good I suppose, seeing as your room nor the rest of the house is in pieces" they both laughed at this. "It's been strange, moving all our things somewhere else." her father nodded in understanding.

"I agree, but at least now we will all see each other more."

"Yes, and it is quite beautiful here, I will miss it once I'm in school." She smiled staring around her new room. "It's already grown on me."

"Just don't destroy it. You're brother told me about the broom incident" there was a certain tone in his voice that told her he wasn't mad, but he wasn't happy about it either. "Phin must learn to keep his large mouth shut before I teach him" she mumbled more to herself than to her father, but as expected he heard anyway. "Now Rose, don't go teaching your brother anything, you know how hard that can be for him" and at that they both burst into laughter. She loved her father, he knew how to be stern yet knew how to have fun with his children. He loved his family with a fierce passion, and would protect them no matter what.

With The Dark Lord on the rise he knew the dangers of moving to Great Britain but here they would be closer to him and they would be protected. Still a part of him was scared to his bones for his family, his wife had insisted on being closer to his job and their eldest son. She knew little of the dangers they faced, and wanted to keep them blissfully ignorant for as long as he could. His twin boys were going to become Aurors, little did their mother or sibling know, but they were unsure of who they were facing. Llewellyn knew that Hogwarts was the safest place for his daughter to be during the school year. All he could do was wish for the best.

* * *

 **Chapter End**


End file.
